Ton histoire commence maintenant
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Nouvelle journée au Seattle Grace, nouveaux arrivants, changements, attentes, challenges... Callie est abandonnée par Erica et elle ne reviendra pas, comment surmonter ça... Tourne la page et vois du monde ! Let's go !
1. Chapter 1 : Ne désespère pas

**[ Nouvelle journée au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hôpital ]**

**[ Vendredi 13 Mai 2009 ]**

**[ 10h15 ]**

**Callie :** Docteur Bailey, vous avez entendu la nouvelle qui fait le tour du service ?

**Miranda :** Oui, je sais pour la pédiatrie... _son bipper sonna_, mais désolée, pas le temps de discuter. J'ai des patients à corriger, je dois leur apprendre à ne pas gigoter sans arrêt et à détruire le travail des chirurgiens.

**Callie :** Très bien, pas de problème... Je trouverai bien quelqu'un avec qui papoter, _se dit-elle à voix basse et en faisant la moue._

Le docteur Sloan passait par là et Callie se jeta sur lui.

**Callie :** Mark ! Mark ! Alors ta journée?..

**Mark :** Super... Attends, c'est pas tout les jours que tu me demandes ça? La demoiselle aurait-elle aucun patient en orthopédie ce matin ? _Dit-il en se moquant de Callie._

**Callie :** Eh, c'est pas vrai d'abord, j'ai plein de patients, plein...

**Mark :** Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à papoter ?

**Callie :** Ça va, ça va.. Bon c'est vrai, je suis jalouse et alors ? Je n'ai pas de patients kamikazes et en plus je déprime encore plus vu que... j'ai plus d'amoureux.

**Mark :** Arrête de te plaindre Torres, tu es une vraie bombe et tu le sais en plus. Il y a des milliers de personnes qui t'attendent dehors pour sortir avec toi ! Alors sors et vois du monde ! Change-toi les idées et par pitié oublie cette Erica qui t'a laissé comme une vieille chaussette qui pue...

**Callie :** Je sais... merci d'être là pour moi... et merci pour la chaussette qui pue...

**Mark :** De rien, un ami c'est fait pour ça, pas vrai ? Et t'inquiète, on est un vendredi 13, les kamikazes et les poisseux vont arrivés par dizaines.

**Callie :** J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas...

**Mark :** Mais non, je te le dis voyons. Ah oui et désolé si mon art du bistouri fait venir des personnes de tous les Etats-Unis jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs je te laisse, j'ai une patiente qui veut se refaire les fesses.

**Callie :** Prétentieux et pervers comme toujours...

**Mark :** Mais doué et chanceux...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**Callie :** Ne matte pas trop non plus !

**Mark :** T'inquiète ! _Dit-il en partant tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

A cet instant, tous les bippers des médecins aux alentours se mirent à sonner simultanément. Mark revint sur ses pas. Mark et Callie le pas pressé rejoignirent les autres médecins.

**Mark :** Et merde !

**Callie :** On dirait que tu ne verras pas les fesses de cette femme pour l'instant.

**Mark :** Ce n'est que partie remise...

**Callie :** On dirait que c'est grave, je pense qu'il va falloir annuler pour la soirée de ce soir avec les collègues.

**Mark :** Non, alors là non, tu ne vas pas te défiler avec cette excuse bidon, tu es trop déprimée. On a dit qu'on sortait tous ensemble alors tu viens, d'accord ?

**Callie :** Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais l'alcool, le bruit et voir plein de couples autour de moi dont d'ailleurs toi et Mini Grey.

**Mark :** Hein, alors comme ça tu es jalouse ?

**Callie :** Non, juste seule, blasée et déprimée. Et comme tu sais, quand on est dans cette situation, voir des couples ça met en rogne.

**Mark :** Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Ce que cette Erica t'a fait, c'est nul... Mais s'il te plait, je sais que c'est encore plus mauvais de rester seul dans ces moments là. Alors, tu viens un point c'est tout.

**Callie :** Très bien, tu as gagné. Je serai là.

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit hall au second étage. Le chef Webber était sur une des marches des escaliers et expliquait la situation.

**Mark :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Callie :** C'est quoi l'urgence ? _Dit-elle à Cristina Yang._

**Cristina :** Incendie dans un immeuble, cinq morts, une vingtaine de blessés et de brulés.

**Callie :** On dirait que je vais pouvoir m'occuper l'esprit et les mains pendant un petit moment. Et mes mains ne demandent que des membres à réparer.

**Mark :** On dirait que je vais avoir du boulot avec tous ces brulés. A moi de leur rendre une allure humaine.

**Chef Webber :** Bon, vous avez tous compris. Faites tous de votre mieux. C'est parti !


	2. Chapter 2 : Mais qui est cette fille?

**[ Bar de Joe, Seattle]**

**[ Vendredi 13 Mai 2009 ]**

**[ 23h25 ]**

**Callie :** wow, quelle journée !

**Mark :** Je t'avais bien dit les vendredis 13 ça ramènent toujours du monde ici.

Callie regardait ailleurs, elle était à la recherche de ses collègues mais à part eux deux et Lexie qui arrivait, il n'y avait personne.

**Mark :** Callie ? Hallo ?

**Callie :** Au fait, elle est super ta soirée... Où sont les autres, tu sais, nos collègues avec qui on passe tout notre temps...

**Mark :** Et bien, regarde il y a Lexie qui arrive...

**Callie :** Oui, mais à part elle ?

**Mark :** Super, ma chérie est arrivée. _S'écria-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long._

**Lexie :** Bonsoir, Dr Torres.

**Callie :** Bonsoir, Mini Grey.

**Lexie :** Raaah salut, monsieur glamour ! _Fit-elle toute joyeuse en lui sautant dans les bras._

**Mark :** Viens me faire un gros bisou et tout de suite, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur.

**Lexie :** Mais il suffit de demander... mais j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres... _Ils se dévorèrent littéralement._

**Callie :** Par pitié, arrêtez... ou je crois que je vais me crever les yeux avec la paille de mon cocktail...

C'était trop pour Callie, si ça continuait comme ça elle allait exploser en larmes.

**Lexie :** Arrête Mark !

**Lexie et Mark:** Désolés ...

**Mark :** Je vais aller chercher des cocktails. Tu veux autre chose, Callie ?

**Callie :** Oui, un triple whisky et sans glaçon.

**Mark :** Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Cal..

**Callie :** Mark ! S'il te plait... j'en ai besoin... _Lui dit-elle le regard complètement perdu._

**Mark :** Très bien. Je reviens dans 2 minutes.

Mark se dirigea vers le bar et commanda les cocktails. Pendant ce temps, Lexie brisa le silence en voyant Torres fixait son cocktail l'esprit ailleurs.

**Lexie :** Vous allez bien docteur Torres ? Vous voulez parler ?

**Callie :** Ca va... enfin... je ne sais pas... _Elle finit son verre de whisky et alors qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots, elle se leva._ Je... je dois aller aux toilettes... _« J'en peux vraiment plus, wow... » Pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes._

**Mark :** Où est Callie ?

**Lexie :** Aux toilettes, je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu, elle a l'air d'aller très mal.

**Mark :** Je sais, je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider mais cette fois elle a touché le fond, il lui faudra peut-être un petit peu plus de temps pour remonter à la surface. Et puis, vu que je suis avec toi, je ne peux plus lui offrir mon corps pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

**Lexie :** Mark ! _Elle lui mit une tape derrière la nuque._

**Mark :** C'est bon j'ai rien dit...

**Lexie :** J'espère pour elle, qu'elle rencontrera quelqu'un rapidement, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle oublie son ex et son désespoir...

Après avoir refermé la porte des toilettes, Callie alla devant le miroir c'est alors que ses larmes sortirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Mais auparavant, une belle femme aux cheveux blonds remarqua Callie et la vit passer à quelques mètres du bar auquel elle était accoudée. Elle remarqua que cette femme était complètement bouleversée. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle l'avait vu à l'Hôpital et que c'est de cette femme qu'elle avait entendu parler. Les ragots coulent à flots dans ce milieu...

La femme blonde se leva et se dirigea également vers les toilettes du bar. Elle entra. La femme bouleversée était là devant le miroir, elle avait pleuré. Elle s'essuyait les yeux pour que cela se voit moins mais c'était peine perdue.

**? :** Orthopédie, pas vrai ?

**Callie:** Oui, Docteur Callie Torres... et vous ?

**? :** Nouveau titulaire et chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique, Arizona Robbins, enchantée.

**Callie :** Enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer la nouvelle, mais c'est pas le bon endroit,je dois dire...

**Arizona :** Vous allez bien ?

**Callie :** Oui, très bien... _Dit-elle en se riant d'elle-même._

**Arizona :** Je ne vous connais pas et je vois que vous êtes bouleversée, cela ne me regarde pas mais... _Elle avançait doucement dans la direction de Callie._ J'ai entendu parlé de vous...

**Callie :** Vraiment ?

**Arizona :** Vous savez, les gens parlent beaucoup dans un hôpital, énormément et je sais des choses à propos de vous...

**Callie :** Ah Ok, je vois... Merveilleux... _Dit-elle la tête baissée, encore plus blasée._

**Arizona :** Non, ça l'est en vérité... Des personnes tiennent à vous, ils s'intéressent à vous, ils vous aiment vraiment, vous savez. Et quand vous irez mieux, quand vous aurez dépasser votre peine, des personnes seront là pour vous...

Callie se mit à rire, un rire soudain et nerveux.

**Callie:** Vous avez quelques noms à me donner...

Arizona Robbins s'approcha très près de Callie, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle lui mit une main sur la joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux mais court.

**Arizona :** Je pense que tu le sauras...

Puis, elle quitta les toilettes en laissant une Callie sur le cul.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est basée sur l'épisode 5x14 de Grey's Anatomy, c'est la première rencontre d'Arizona et Callie. Je l'ai juste repris et refait à ma sauce. Hope you enjoy !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Qui faut il convaincre ?

[ Nouvelle journée au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital ]  
>[ Vendredi 27 Mai 2009]<p>

[ 05h58 ]

Arizona travaillait de nuit aujourd'hui. Elle repensait au baiser qu'elle avait donné à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Voulait-elle seulement lui remonter le moral ? Cette Calliope, c'est une titulaire et surtout sa collègue, il ne faut pas mélanger le boulot et les relations intimes. Après tout, elle est nouvelle ici, ça fait mauvais genre pour un début. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de ce baiser depuis une semaine, alors qu'elles se croisaient et se parlaient assez souvent. Aucune des deux n'arrivaient à parler du baiser, seulement du travail. Il faut absolument qu'elle parle à Callie pour mettre les choses au clair. Elle sortit vite de ses pensées.

**Alex :** Docteur Robbins, un enfant fait un arrêt. Chambre 325.

**Arizona :** Chariot de réa, on y va.

* * *

><p>Bippppppppppppppppppppppp !<p>

**Callie :** Laissez-moi dormir, merde !

Elle mit son oreiller sur sa tête pour atténuer le bruit désagréable et incessant qui sortait de cette petite boite noire.

**Callie** : Mais où se trouve ce foutu bipeur qui me casse les pieds... _Elle se mit à ramper sur le lit à la recherche de la source de bruit._ Ah te voilà_. Elle se releva et sa tête changea de suite lorsqu'elle lut le message..._ Merde, Tim ! Merde !

Elle sauta littéralement de son lit, enfila ses vêtements, passa dans sa cuisine juste le temps de mettre du café dans sa mug thermos et la voilà déjà à l'extérieur de chez elle, la porte claquée violement, pas le temps de penser aux voisins. Pas grave, c'est Mark après tout...

Elle entre dans l'hôpital, en enfilant maladroitement sa veste. Elle attrape Karev qui passait par là.

**Callie :** Karev, tu as des nouvelles du petit Tim ?

**Alex :** Bonjour, Docteur Torres. Ouh, vous venez de vous lever...

**Callie :** Pas le temps pour ça, Karev ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Alors ?

**Alex :** Euh oui, le petit de 8 ans dans la chambre 325, je suppose. Le docteur Robbins est déjà sur le cas.

**Callie :** Le Docteur Robbins est sur mon cas ?

**Alex :** Oui, c'est la nouvelle en chirurgie pédiatrique...

**Callie :** Oui, je sais, je sais, je pensais juste à autre chose. Alors son état ?

**Alex :** Etat à peu près stable grâce au Docteur Robbins. Il a fait un arrêt, il y a de ça 10 minutes. L'infection s'étend apparemment.

**Callie :** Merde ! Son état s'aggrave, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps pour l'opération. Je vais voir les parents et je dois absolument les convaincre même si je l'ai presque déjà fait.

**Alex :** Le docteur Robbins leur parle en ce moment même, je crois.

**Callie :** Merci Karev, à moi de faire mon entrée maintenant.

**Alex :** Mais de rien... _Callie avait déjà disparu_. C'est un plaisir. De toute façon, je fais que ça aujourd'hui : parler, parler et faire des sutures, j'ai vraiment besoin de voir un bloc... _Alors qu'une infirmière passait à côté de lui et le regarda bizarrement..._ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de perf ou de sonde à poser au lieu de mater les beaux internes, argghh. _L'infirmière décampa, Alex partit en riant._ Aucune répartie ces infirmières, pff...

**Izzie :** Arrête de martyriser les infirmières, Karev ! Tu veux décidemment passer pour un gros nul, on dirait ? Oh Oups, c'est déjà fait... Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais ! _Izzie partit en direction inverse, blasée._

**Alex :** Izzie, attends ! Izzie ! Et merde ! _Alex courut après elle, comme il le faisait souvent._

* * *

><p>Arizona était devant la chambre 325 avec les parents du petit Tim. Ils étaient sortis pour ne pas déranger l'enfant. Il lui fallait beaucoup de silence et de repos pour surmonter cette maladie.<p>

**Arizona :** Cette opération est très dangereuse, elle n'a été faite que trois fois dans le monde entier.

**Les parents :** Mais le Docteur Torres nous a dit que c'était une option à considérer, même peut-être la seule pour qu'il vive à peu près normalement.

**Arizona :** Je sais mais c'est risqué, bien sûr si cela marche il pourra vivre pratiquement comme n'importe quel personne mais il y a des risques importants... Il existe d'autres moyens plus sûrs mais sa vie ne sera pas facile mais elle sera mieux que maintenant. Faire l'opération comporte de gros risques et ne pas la faire en comporte aussi mais dans le deuxième cas il ne risque pas de mourir.

**Les parents :** Quels sont ces risques, docteur Robbins ? Nous voulons savoir.

**Arizona :** Il peut ne pas survivre à l'opération, son cœur pourrait lâcher à cause de l'infection ou bien il pourrait rester paralysé à vie... Ce sont les risques les plus importants.

**Les parents :** Oh mon dieu...

La mère s'approche de la vitre qui donne sur la chambre. Le petit dort tranquillement, paisiblement. En le voyant comme ça on pourrait presque croire qu'il n'est pas malade. Elle pose sa main sur la vitre, les larmes commencent à couler.

**La mère :** Non, mon petit... Tim... Non, chéri je ne veux pas de l'opération, c'est déjà trop dur de le voir comme ça tous les jours. Je ne veux pas de l'opération.

**Le père :** Mais chérie, tu ne crois pas que c'est peut-être sa seule chance. Il veut devenir soigneur de dauphins, c'est son rêve. Et pense à ce que le Docteur Torres a dit.

Callie arriva à ce moment là.

**Callie :** Monsieur et Madame Brewston, bonjour. Docteur Robbins.

**Arizona :** Bonjour

**La mère :** Docteur Robbins nous parle de l'opération. Elle est trop dangereuse, c'est trop risqué. On ne veut plus la faire.

Callie ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait pourquoi les parents qu'elle avait pratiquement convaincus ne voulaient plus de cette opération. S'ils n'acceptaient pas, le petit ne vivra jamais son rêve.

**Callie :** Je ne comprends pas, je vous ai dit que je pouvais le faire, je l'ai déjà fait et j'ai réussi. C'est une opération compliquée mais je suis l'une des rares chirurgiennes ortho qui puisse le faire.

**La mère :** Mais les risques sont trop importants, je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant. Je ne peux pas.

**Callie :** Cela n'arrivera pas. Il faut juste faire cette opération rapidement ou il sera peut-être trop tard.

**Arizona :** Et bien, en fait il y a toujours des risques.

Callie se retourna vers Arizona, il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'elle lui parle et tout de suite.

**Callie :** Docteur Robbins, je peux vous parler en privé.

**Arizona :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Callie :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je connais cette famille depuis 2 ans, je suis ce petit depuis que sa maladie s'est déclarée. Je dois aider ce petit et je peux le faire. Alors aide-moi à les convaincre de faire cette opération au lieu de les dissuader.

**Arizona :** Désolé mais je leur indique les risques et en tant que médecin, je ne leur conseille pas l'opération, les risques sont trop importants.

**Callie :** Quoi ? Mais je l'ai déjà faite cette opération, je te dis ! Pense à ce petit !

**Arizona :** J'y pense, figure-toi je ne pense qu'à ça mais je ne veux pas annoncer la mort de leur petit. Cette opération est risquée, trop risquée.

**Callie :** Est-ce que tu aurais peur de ne pas assurer ? Parce qu'on dirait que c'est toi le problème.

**Arizona :** Attends, tu parles bien du cas de ce petit ?

**Callie :** Oui, de quoi tu voudrais que je parle ?

**Arizona :** Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais je voulais m'excuser pour le baiser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je voulais sûrement te remonter le moral. Je préfèrerais qu'on oublie, c'est mieux pour nous deux.

**Callie :** Oh oui, bien sûr tu t'excuses super bon moment et là tu me flingues mon cas. Je travaille dessus depuis trop de temps, t'avais pas le droit ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le baiser, c'est déjà oublié.

* * *

><p>Meredith était adossée au bureau d'accueil dans le couloir, elle écrivait des notes sur l'un de ses dossiers, lorsque Cristina débarqua.<p>

**Cristina :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Callie et la nouvelle ? Ouhla mais c'est chaut entre elles, on dirait.

**Meredith :** On dirait surtout qu'elles se connaissent déjà, elles se tutoient.

**Cristina :** Je paris 50 dollars que Callie lui en met une car elle ne l'aura pas convaincue.

**Meredith :** Cristina, arrêtes avec tes paris. Ca devrait être interdit de parier autant... Et j'espère pour toi qu'elles ne t'ont pas entendu parce que moi j'ai envie d'aller au bloc aujourd'hui.

**Cristina :** Quoi ? Il y a pas de mal à ça et puis, vu que je gagne souvent les paris moi je mange gratos à la cafèt' et pour les opérations au bloc, j'ai Burke. Et oui, trouves-toi tes combines ma vieille.

Callie se retourna vers Cristina, les yeux rouge telle un taureau prêt à charger.

**Mérédith :** Ouhla, on est mal... _Dit-elle tout bas_.

**Callie :** Cristina et Grey, vous ne pouvez pas aller parler de vos « combines » plus loin, là je crois que je vais m'énerver et je pense pas que vous ayez envie de voir ça maintenant en direct devant vous ! Je suis en train de parler de la vie d'un enfant de 8 ans là, ok ? J'ai été assez claire ou faut que je me transforme en Hulk ? Ah et pas de bloc pour vous pendant 1 semaine, Bailey sera informée ! Allez du balai !

**Cristina :** Oui, bien sûr désolée docteur Torres.

**Mérédith :** C'est clair, complètement clair. Vraiment désolée, désolée.

Elles partirent toutes les deux en traînant des pieds.

**Cristina :** Merde ! Mais comment je vais survivre, je suis foutue, complètement foutue. Mérédith tu ne peux pas y retourner et la convaincre qu'elle ne dise rien à Bailey, s'il te plait ? Ma meilleure amie chérie ?

**Mérédith :** Quoi ? Non mais pourquoi moi, après tout c'est de ta faute, vas-y toi ! Et arrêtes avec tes « meilleure amie chérie » ça marche pas avec moi.

**Cristina :** Non, je ne peux pas. Allez, s'il te plait je sais que tu peux être convaincante, allez

vas-y. Bonne chance.

Cristina déguerpit en un éclair.

**Mérédith :** Cristina, tu n'es pas possible !

Callie revient vers Arizona, souffle un peu.

**Callie :** Désolée pour ça, mais il faut les mater rapidement ces internes avant qu'ils ne prennent trop leur marques. Bref, j'aimerais qu'on revienne au cas de Tim.

**Arizona :** Oui, désolé ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de ça. Mais cette opération est trop compliquée et le chef m'a donné ce cas, je dois travailler avec toi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, je...

**Callie :** Tu penses que tu n'es pas capable de le faire ?

**Arizona :** Quoi ? _Elle baissa le regard, elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise devant Callie_.

**Callie :** Tu as peur de ne pas assurer, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas seule sur le cas. Tu sais que c'est moi qui m'occupe de la partie la plus difficile de cette opération, mais comme je t'ai dit je peux le faire et je veux que ce petit vive son rêve, après tout prendre soin des dauphins ça vaut le coup pas vrai ?

**Arizona :** Tu as raison.

Arizona avait repris confiance en elle. Elle peut le faire et elle n'est pas seule. Callie et Arizona se dirigèrent vers les parents, toujours inquiets. Callie soutenue par Arizona et inversement, les parents finirent par accepter, la mère fut difficile à convaincre mais le père y croyait vraiment à cette opération libératrice, la mère accepta.


End file.
